No:2
by Tarra Hikari
Summary: Mikan Yukihara was always no.2. always in the shadows, away from the limelight. But when Natsume came along, Mikan found herself wishing to be no.1, at least in his eyes...
1. Chapter 1

No.2

Hikari-chan- So this is a new story I thought up while wondering about number 2 pencils…. Inspiration can come from anywhere…. Read and review!

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice I'm too dumb.

Chapter 1 – Mikan's chaotic days

* * *

" Oh Luna! You look so sexy!"

" That tee really brings out your eyes!"

" The boys will be all over you!"

Mikan Yukihara turned to the back of her classroom from her ipod to see what all the commotion was. She sighed as she saw Luna Koizumi and her lackeys playing the " daily flattering game." The worst thing was, Luna ate up all the attention like a starving animal that had its first meal for days.

" Oi! Yukihara!" Luna called out.

" Nani?" Mikan turned and gave a sickening sugary smile to Luna.

" You helping me with my essay for language class?" Luna asked, more like demanded.

" What's the magic word?" Mikan said, gritting her teeth.

Luna rolled her eyes. " Onegai."

" If I have time." Mikan said, turning back to her ipod.

Mikan Yukihara, a generous, intelligent ( excluding math) girl, that was willing to help dissapointments like Luna Koizumi. She was known as " The Angel of Alice Academy". She was your average everyday girl. She loved music, Shoujo manga, and Harry Potter, even if all the books and movies were finished. All in all, she seemed like the most normal girl on the planet, a brunette with braids. But very few knew how wild she really was….

* * *

" I just don't get it, " Luna ruffled her blonde hair flirtatiously as she winked at a passing boy in the hallway. " Maybe you should do it."

Mikan stared at Luna agape. " This is _your_ essay."

" I know but… it would be so much better if you did it." Luna said, pushing a pile of loose leafs.

Mikan shook her head as she pushed the pile to Luna. " That's cheating."

Luna's smile turned into a frown. " Listen,Yukihara, I know you and Imai are like, besties, but your still not off the hook."

" Are you _threatening _me?" Mikan asked.

" Threatening? Me? No way!" Luna said as if it were the most ridiculous suggestion in the world. Then, she narrowed her eyes. " You don't want enemies here at Alice Academy, do you?"

"_ What enemies ? _you and your fellow whores?" Mikan asked, narrowing her eyes.

Luna looked shocked, as if no one told her the truth before. One less person in the universe that _didn't_ care about her.

" You did not just say that." Luna said, glaring.

" I just said what everybody _yearns_ to say," Mikan said. " Listen Luna, I don't care about your petty threats, and I don't care about any _enemies_."

" Y-you're going to regret this yukihara." Luna said as she stormed off.

* * *

All throughout the school day, everyone whispered frantically about what happened in class 3-A's third period Japanese language class.

" I can't believe she said that to Luna."

" We were all waiting for it anyway."

" Mikan Yukihara got some guts!"

Mikan skipped lunch, since all her friends were cutting the day. Mikan went to the library, and she had study hall seventh period anyway.

At study hall, Mikan received a text.

It was Mikan's bestest friend, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru: Your at study hall now right?

Mikan : Yeah, u having fun cutting?

Hotaru: Better than starting problems with Luna right?"

Mikan: Word sure travels fast

Hotaru: It's a small world

Mikan: u gonna be at school tomorrow?

Hotaru: Anna's cooking comp. u gonna come?

Mikan : Better than being alone.

After school was over, Mikan drove over to her friends' Anna Unemomiya and Nonoko Osagawara's house. Mikan opened the door with the set of keys she was given two years ago.

Inside, Mikan smelled the decidant scent of brownies fill the air.

" Hey Mikan!" Anna waved, wearing a cute cooking apron. " You're just in time to taste my new batch of double fudge brownies!"

Anna Unemomoiya was a cheerful pinkette that loved to cook, and she was good at it too. Anna had a younger identical twin six months, Nonoko. The reason why they had different last names was because they wanted to be in the same class. Anna took her mother's last name, while Nonoko took her father's. Anna and Nonoko had been friends with Mikan since they were ten, making it eight years of friendship. Anna was also dating another twin, Kitsuneme Yome.

" That is, if Koko and Kitsuneme don't scarf them all first." A raven haired girl with a perm said, entering the kitchen.

" Sumire, you underestimate them, they can be nice." Anna said.

Sumire snorted in disbelief.

Sumire Shouda was a raven-haired girl with bright green eyes. She loved fashion, boys, and beauty products. She has known Mikan since she was ten, like Anna and Nonoko. She HATED, HATED, ABSOLUTELY HATED Kokoro Yome, the class clown that she unfourtunately hung out with by default. But everyone knows that their secretly in love. The're both just too oblivious too realize it.

" Anna! you made fudge brownies?" A brown-haired boy asked excitingly, entering the kitchen.

Anna shook her head, causing the boy's smile to falter.

" Double fudge." Anna grinned.

" Arigatou." The brown-haired boy said cutely as he planted a kiss on her lips.

" I don't like PDA.." Sumire said in a sing-song voice.

" Then you can leave." Another identical brown-haired boy saod in a sing-song voice as he entered the kitchen.

" Get the Fuck out no one like's you Koko." Sumire said in the sing-song voice.

It was obvious the very sight of him caused her to become irritated.

" Are you talking about yourself? You need higher self-eestem." Koko said in the sing-song voice.

" Why you!-" Sumire chased Koko out of the kitchen.

Koko and Kitsuneme Yome were another pair of identical twins, brown-haired bys with blue eyes. It was hard to believ, but Koko was the elder twin, of 17 days. They were very alike, they loved food, pranks, and pissing people off like Sumire. Especially Koko. They rarely frowned, and as Sumire taught Koko when they were younger, always smiled.

" You can stop shoing each other's tongue's down each other's throats." A bluette said as she entered the room.

" Nonoko! it wasn't that deep!" Anna said, finally breaking for the kiss.

Nonoko Osagwara was Anna's younger twin. Anna and Nonoko were always two pinkettes, always alike. The only difference back then was that Anna's hair was curly, while Nonoko's was straight. In a desperate reach for other differences, Nonoko dyed her hair blue. The dye was permanant, and she loved it. She was still the same as Anna, but her favorite thing to do was create weird mixtures and potions. In short, she was a chemistry nerd.

Mikan sighed. " I hate you guys."

" Why?" Kitsuneme asked.

" cause you left me all alone at school today." Mikan said.

" Oh yeah, I heard you told off Luna." Nonoko said.

Mikan nodded. " Hotaru?"

Everyone nodded.

" Well, she needed to be told the truth, she's not the best." Anna said.

" So right." Nonoko nodded her head, agreeing with Anna.

" well, you an cut with us tommorow." Kitsuneme said. " Anna has her competition."

" Yeah, you HAVE to come Mikan." Anna pleaded.

" I will." Mikan said.

" She might not." Kitsuneme said. " Remember how precious that Attendance award is to her?"

" Come on, it's our last year, and we all know who's going to win all _those _awards." Mikan said.

" Wow, so motivational coming from the Academy's sweetheart." Nonoko said as she rolled her eyes.

" Fine, I'll cut." Mikan said.

Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko all gasped dramatically. Even gasps were heard outside the kitchen. ( Koko and Sumire.)

" WHAT? THE ACADEMY ANGEL MIKAN SAKURA IS GOING TO CUT SCHOOL? FOR THREE DAYS?" Koko shouted.

" Shut up Koko!" Mikan yelled.

" All three days of Anna's cooking competition?" Hotaru said, entering the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

Hotaru Imai was Mikan's best best bestest friend in the whole world. She was cool and stoic and was insanely intelligant. She had raven hair and amathyst eyes that made boys freeze. She loves blackmailing, Inventing, making money, eating crab brains and peaches, and any other thing. In short, her desires were selfish and Hotaru shamelessly exploited her friends, but that's what everyone loved about her.

Mikan nodded.

" We'll see." Koko and Kitsuneme said as they left the kitchen with eight out of twelve double fudge brownie squares.

" HEY! STOP HOGGING ALL THE BROWNIES!" Sumire shouted.

" I'm helping you," Koko said. " Besides, if you eat just one, you'll become fatter than you already are."

That was a lie. All the girls were model thin.

" KOKO!" Sumire began the chasing routine again.

" Hey leave some for yuu!" Anna said.

" Where is Yuu anyway?" Nonoko asked at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

Yuu Tobita was the student body president. When he was younger, he was a shy boy that tried to resolve things quietly, but when puberty came through, he became HOT. he was respected and liked by many girls along with Koko and Kitsuneme. During fights, he is the calm and logical voice. He is also very smart, number three after Hotaru and Mikan.

" You're his girlfriend and you don't know?" Mikan asked dubiously.

" I don' know everything about him, I'm not a 24-7 stalker." Nonoko laughed.

" You could." Hotaru said.

Nonoko sweatdropped. " Nah, I'm good."

* * *

Anna was competing in the Oyashii! sweet desserts competition that was held only once every five years. The goal was to create a cake that was sweet inside and out, and cute. But most of all, delicious. This year, the top three cakes was a bithday cake to Sakura Jonouchi,the riched four year old in Tokyo.

Mikan actually showed up to all three days, to Koko and Kitsuneme's suprise.

After three days of witnessing the most competetive competition Mikan had probably ever seen, Anna had won second place. The prize included a silver trophy, a hundred thousand yen amazon gift card, and a complete and professional baking set.

" I'm glad I didn't win. " Anna said. " There were really amazing pros and I'm just glad I got to compete with them."

" So you're happy with what you got?" Kitsuneme asked his girlfriend.

Anna nodded.

" Then I'm happy." Kitsuneme said putting an arm around her.

" Ohayo Sakura-san, Imai-san, Tobita-san, Yome-san, Osagwawra-san, Unemomiya-san, and other Yome- san." Their blonde gayish teacher, Narumi-sensei greeted them. " where have you been all this week?"

" Sick." Mikan said.

" Parents." Hotaru said.

" Doing Important things." Sumire said.

" Fufilling dreams." Anna said.

" On Vacation. " Nonoko said.

" My cat died." Kitsuneme said.

" Woke up late." Yuu said.

" Bad case of diarhea." Koko said, clutching his stomach.

The class erupted into laughter.

" Well," Narumi-sensei said. " I hope you feel better, I have a very important announcement."

" What is it?" A girl named Nami asked.

" Your class, 3-A, has two new students!" Narumi sensei exclaimed.

* * *

Hikari- Sorry this chapter is so boring. Just something like a prologue. Cliffie. Check out my other stories, Engaged to my enemy, Nonoko's emotion potion (oneshot), and How many kids? (oneshot).

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari-chan:I hate summer, it's SO hot. Especially from me since I sweat internally. ( okay before you get grossed out and think I'm a human that has overactive sweat glands), I don't sweat much on the outside, but on the inside it's hot as hell. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own this chair I'm sitting on, I own this pen, and I own the papers that I wrote this chapter on, but sadly, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2:New Kids

* * *

" Class, please welcome our two new students; Ruka Nogi-kun and Natsume Hyuuga-kun!" Narumi-sensei said a bit too enthusiastically.

In entered two tall handsome boys. The one on the right was a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. He seemed gentle and modest. The one on the left was the complete opposite. Messy raven hair, crimson eyes, and a bored expression was on his face. An added touch was the eye roll.

Girls squealed hysterically.

Why wouldn't they? The only three hot guys in the class were Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko, much to Sumire's dismay. But they only fit into two categories. Yuu was a responsible, preppy guywhile Koko and Kitsuneme were the jokesters. But now, they had the nice gentle guy, and, the type that trumps all, the bad boy. All in one same class. Cue Moe explosion.

" Now if you can please introduce yourselves..." Narumi said.

" Ruka Nogi, age eighteen. Half-french." The blonde gave a small smile to the class that made the girls' knees go weak.

" Natsume Hyuuga, eighteen." The raven said.

" Now if you have any queries for Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, feel free to ask." Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

" When's your birthday?"

" Where from Japan did you come from?"

" What's your number?"

" E-mail?"

and the most asked question, " Do you have a girlfriend?"

" Settle down, settle down," Narumi-sensei sushed. " I understand how excited you all must be, and I am too! but we not ask questions that make us look like stalkers."

The fangirls sighed unhappily.

" Wait!" A girl named Kimiko Akazuki shouted. " Can you please tell us if you at least have a girlfriend?"

The other fangirls begged along. "pleasepleaseplease!"

" We don't so shut the fuck up." Natsume said, irritated.

" YES!" All the fangirls cheered, ignoring the language.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in stormed Luna Koizumi.

" Koizumi-san.." Narumi-sensei began but was cut off by Luna.

" Zip it, Naru." Luna said rudely.

Then, Luna took notice of Ruka and Natsume.

" Who are you? I haven't seen you before," Luna flipped her hair flirtatiously.

" They're new." Narumi-sensei informed.

" Oh they are?" Luna had a mock-suprised face. " Oh, I dropped my bracelet.."

Mikan made a face.

Luna always used the " I acidentally dropped something, so i'll take my time for you to peek at my butt" move.

Ruka looked horrified to see the sluttier side of Luna, and Natsume chuckled.

Next, Luna used the " Pretending to fix my hair while my shirt rises up so you can see my flat stomach move".

" Is there something funny, Natsume-kun?" Luna asked, reading his name off the blackboard.

Natsume nodded. " There sure is."

Luna made a pouty face. " Won't you tell me?"

" You're such a whore." Natsume said.

Luna seemed shock to learn the truth. Her eyes widened, eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly ajar; forming a small 'o'.

" Careful, bugs will fly in." Koko said.

Luna shut her mouth. " Arigatou for the tip, Koko-kun!"

Sumire rolled her eyes at Luna's obvious kiss-up voice.

" Natsume-kun, can you interpet that?" Luna asked.

" I meant what I said." Natsume said. " You're a slutty, desperate whore who had obvious breast implants."

" Oh Natsume, you like my breasts?" Luna tried to hug him, but Natsume dodged her hug of death.

Natsume pushed Luna to the ground.

" I get it," Luna smirked. " You're playing hard to get."

" No, I'm not." Natsume shook his head. " You're absolutely fake, and so are most of the other girls in this class."

Luna got up. " You said _most_, that's not all, point out the girl who's different."

It was a nervous feeling for the girls. If Natsume picked a girl, that girl would obviously have Natsume's attention, which was great. But that girl would also have Luna's attention, and no girl, would want Luna's attention it would be a living hell.

Natsume quickly scanned the girls.

Natsume reconized Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu, his childhood friends from Sapporo that moved away four years ago. Next to Kitsuneme was Anna Unemomiya, and next to Yuu was Nonoko Osagawara, two twins that were the daughters of a famous chef and scientist. Next to Koko was Sumire Shouda, a heiress of a cosmetics company. There were two other girls, Hotaru Imai; the heiress of Imai coorperation; a company that created inventions, and a plain brunette that was looking down at a sketchbook, not bothering to pay attention. The first three was obviously girlfriends or something similar. Hotaru Imai was strange, therefore, Natsume knew who he'd pick.

" Her." Natsume pointed at Mikan.

" HER?" Luna screeched.

The whole class became awestruck.

" her." Natsume repeated.

Mikan glanced up from her sketchbook, where she was drawing a composite sketch of Tohru and Kyo, her favorite charecters from one of her favorite mangas. Fruits basket. Mikan felt everyone's stares boring into her, even her friends'.

" Why're you all looking at me like that?" Mikan asked.

* * *

Tarra- well it's a short chapter, but I like that it ended in a cliffie. Check out my other stories- engaged to my enemy, and my one-shots, Nonoko's emotion Potion and How many kids? I'm gonna post another one-shot, " Valentine's Day" so please read!


End file.
